


Geralt and his Brand New Toy

by anarchycox



Series: Witcher Bingo Card Prompts [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier becomes Geralt's sex toy, Light BDSM, Lots of Sex, M/M, Name Calling, Over stimulation, PWP without Porn, Possessive Sex, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Undernegotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, dub con, jaskier's pov, role playing dub con, using a promise for sex purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Jaskier's dick has caused problems, yet again, and this time, he is pretty sure that he will actually be killed. He begs Geralt for help, promising the witcher anything, everything to get him out of the latest jam. Geralt agrees.A few weeks later, Jaskier finds out that maybe that promise was hasty, when Geralt says that the anything in question will be Geralt using Jaskier's body however the hell he wants.And nevermind, Jaskier should have offered 'anything' to Geralt years ago.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Bingo Card Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746034
Comments: 64
Kudos: 740





	Geralt and his Brand New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is dub con in that it is Geralt extracting sex from Jaskier due to a promise made. There is clearly a moment where Geralt shows that Jaskier can choose to back out of what is going on, and Jaskier clearly agrees to it, but they definitely lean into the dub con of it all. this is all stuff that in real life should be talked about before hand - but this is fanfic so we do what we want.
> 
> For "Desperate Bargain" on my bingo card.
> 
> If you like Iet me know, because i do have some follow up ideas for this.

“Fuck,” Jaskier whispered as he spied the woman across the village square. And she spied him. “Fuck fuck, shit and cock,” he groaned and ran. He had to find Geralt now, it was his only hope of staying alive. Luckily when in a village, Geralt was in precisely one of three places. He wasn’t at the notice board or tavern, which meant he was at the brothel, which of course he was because that was just his luck.

But he knew exactly where the brothel was in this village, and ran there using back streets and when he went in, the guards were new and didn’t recognize him. He tried to act casual as he went to the bar. “Witcher, which room?” He smiled at how that sounded. He put a few crowns on the bar, “It is an emergency.”

“Sorry,” she scooped up the money, “don’t know no witchers.”

Marta still trained her staff well, Jaskier saw. He sniffled a bit. “I’m sorry. I know we shouldn’t have fought. Melitele, I was such a fool, of course he sought comfort after what I said. I do understand, I’m not mad, I just want to beg his forgiveness, know that maybe after there could be a chance for us again.” He dropped a few more coins on the bar. “I have to tell him, at least once more that I love him.”

The money was scooped up again. “Certainly know witchers on the second floor, third room on the right.”

“Of course not, just a quiet place I can regain my dignity and pride,” he agreed and put a couple more down to be on the safe side. He didn’t run up the stairs but that would be too suspicious. He went at a normal pace and gave the briefest knock at the door before sliding in. The woman riding Geralt was decently painted up, knew how to accentuate her good features. Smaller tits that he was used to seeing Geralt walk off with, but what looked like a great ass. “Geralt, the madam of this establishment wants to kill me, and she is very justified in doing so and you really really have to stop her.”

“A bit busy, Jaskier,” Geralt growled.

“No, no I don’t mind waiting.” Jaskier turned his back and stood there. “I don’t hear sex noises.”

“Well, we were interrupted by a moron!”

“He’ll cost extra, he stays,” she said firmly.

“I don’t have extra.”

“Neither do I, spent it all bribing the barmaid to find your room.”

“Are you two together?” she asked. Jaskier could here the sound of the whore pulling off Geralt’s cock. There was a growl low in Geralt’s throat which was not going to go well with a stranger, because they didn’t know he never followed it up with anything. That was the growl of I have very low expectations in my life and somehow it is going even worse. She squeaked and ran out of the room naked. 

Jaskier turned around and Geralt stood from the bed, naked, dick still half hard but flagging, wet from the whore’s cunt. For a moment, Jaskier pictured sinking to his knees, licking Geralt clean. He couldn’t stop staring, which was probably uncouth. But at this point in their friendship there was not a lot of couth between them. “Sorry?” He smiled and met Geralt’s gaze. “Really sorry, but it is life or death.”

He watched Geralt wipe off a bit and dress. “It always is.”

“I stiffed a bill and slept with the madam’s husband. She was an assassin before becoming a madam.” He winced at the look that Geralt gave him. “I know, but please? You would be sad if she murdered me.”

“Not right now I wouldn’t be.”

“But later you would, so very sad, deep in your soul.” Jaskier could hear feet running. “Geralt, you would miss me! I would miss being alive.”

“Jaskier, there are people you fuck with in this world and ones you don’t - and you NEVER fuck or fuck with the madam of a whorehouse!” Geralt was half dressed. “Deal with this yourself.”

“Geralt she’ll break my fingers,” Jaskier was desperate, “she’ll hurt me in ways that I fear more than death.” There was banging on the door, and he leaned against it. “Geralt, please. Anything.” Jaskier could feel tears welling in his eyes, and he loathed it. “Please, Geralt, anything you ask of me, it is yours. I’ll be quiet, I’ll give you everything I earn for a month. Whatever, just please. I know I cause a lot of trouble, I know I’m not worth the bother. But this time, the person would see it through.”

“Anything, you swear?”

“On my lute, I swear, anything you want to pay you back for this.” The door was pushing open behind him and he was truly scared. “Anything, Geralt,” he swore. “You could even kill me yourself, because at least I know you’d be merciful.”

“Just get behind me.”

Jaskier bolted behind Geralt, and just for a moment rested his forehead against Geralt’s neck. “Thank you,” he whispered against Geralt’s skin, tasting the man’s skin, the whore’s bed, as his lips just barely touched pale flesh. He listened as Geralt negotiated for his life and eventually it was agreed that Geralt would take two jobs in town with no pay to compensate for what Jaskier had done three years ago. He was about to argue that he owed way less than that and her husband hadn’t been that great in bed, but Geralt stepped on his foot and he was silent. He was locked in the room as collateral. 2 days later, Geralt had the jobs done and they let him go. He didn’t mention to Geralt that they hadn’t fed him in that time.

But Geralt must have guessed because he didn’t yell at Jaskier, just bought some bread and cheese with the last of their coin. When they were camping that night, Jaskier glanced at Geralt. “So, I believe I promised you anything? I suppose you want a few days of silence? I can leave or -”

“No,” Geralt prodded the fire a bit, and then he smiled. Not that small little twitch you had to watch so carefully to catch, but a full on cat with the mouse, which was odd on the wolf. “No you are staying.”

Jaskier was relieved that he hadn’t fucked up so much that Geralt didn’t want him around anymore. “I see, and what I owe you?”

“You’ll find out. Eventually. I want you to sit on it for a while. What could I want from you that would adequately compensate me for necrophages and bog hags? They threw shit at me, Jaskier, and exploded on me. And then I wasn’t paid. So I want you wondering what it is, that I am going to ask of you. And I will either let you know when it appears that it is truly bothering, or wait until you have forgotten completely, and then spring it on you. Good night.”

Jaskier’s jaw dropped as Geralt settled into meditation. Surely the man was joking he had to be. Only the man didn’t joke. But he had to be this time.

_3 Months Later_

It was one of those rare times, when they found an idyllic camping spot. A warm and clean lake, ground covered in soft grass and moss, no monsters, no bandits, no anything but them and peace. Geralt had been a looking a bit weary, too much time in cities, jobs that paid well but the noise wore on him. Which meant they’d be here for a couple days to let the man recuperate. There was even a bit of a waterfall. Jaskier was anticipating writing several songs, it was an inspiring space.

He had washed in the lake and was dressed in the light trousers he wore in summer when they camped. He had a towel over his bare shoulder and was waiting for Geralt who had long since scrubbed clean and was now just enjoying the water. Jaskier could swim a bit, but Geralt loved it. They really needed to go to the southern coast at some point, let the man swim to his heart’s content in the ocean. “You are going to be a prune,” Jaskier called when Geralt came up. “Get out of there.” He kept his eyes up as Geralt swam over and strode out of the water. He handed the towel to Geralt, watched the man dry off, but he didn’t wrap it around his waist, just tossed it back to Jaskier.

He didn’t get dressed at camp either.

“Geralt?”

“Hmm?”

“You are still…nude.” There was just a grunt in reply. “Why are you still…very casually nude?”

“Because very shortly you are going to suck my cock, and then I am going to spend hours fucking you, until you are crying begging me to stop, but you won’t mean it, you’ll want me to keep going until you pass out.” Geralt was gathering some supplies, "Or I'll fuck you until you ache, and then have you suck my cock until you pass out from the lack of air. Haven't quite decided yet."

Jaskier felt his mouth open, was both surprised and not at all, that no sound came out. Oh no, a small squeak emerged. He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry?”

“You said you would do anything, when that madam wanted to gut you. This is anything. You, tonight, completely handing your will over to me, and solely existing as my willing and eager slut.”

“Is this a joke?”

“Keep your word, Jaskier, for once, or never travel with me again.” Jaskier could not process what was being said, and Geralt just starting tending to his swords. “You have until I am done tending to my weapons to decide.” 

He sounded so calm, matter of fact, and was unfairly gorgeous sitting there, naked while he cleaned his swords. And Jaskier had no idea what to do. He had wanted this of course, but perhaps not like this. As payment not affection. He didn’t want, but on the other hand this would be his chance to have Geralt. But he was scared of what Geralt had in mind. Well, scared and a tiny bit intrigued. A lot intrigued. “Will you hurt me?”

“Yes,” Geralt said calmly.

“How much?”

“As much as I think you can take, and maybe a little more.”

Well that was vague and arousing. Jaskier was standing looking down at Geralt as he sat, cleaned the swords, and he needed something. Anything to suggest this was only an incredibly bad idea, and not the worst thing he’d ever do in his life. He stepped closer to Geralt, to the one leg that was sprawled out. “Will you listen if I say stop?”

“Not tonight,” Geralt replied.

“That isn’t, Geralt, that’s not how this sort of thing is done,” Jaskier said before he processed the words. “Not tonight? This isn’t a one off to pay my debt?"

“Well it depends on how good you are,” Geralt put one sword down and picked up the other one. “Be a lot cheaper to have you as my personal fuck toy versus buying whores, and you certainly have more experience than some I have had.”

“Will you always speak to me like that?”

“You like it, and I like it, so yes.”

“I do?” Jaskier bit his lip, and Geralt just looked up at him. “I do,” Jaskier whispered. “Not in public.” This was a firm line for him, and what happened next would shape everything, would shape his decision. He saw the nod that Geralt gave him. He was still torn, confused, and then Geralt’s stretched out leg moved a bit and his foot gave an affectionate little rub to Jaskier’s ankle. There was that barely there small smile on Geralt’s face.

The smile that only Jaskier got. 

He knew Geralt, dammit, better than anyone. Better than his fellow wolves, better than Yen. This was his white wolf. And he knew that this was the only way the man had figured out to actually ask for what he wanted. That toe was still rubbing against him, and Geralt was almost done cleaning the silver sword. “No permanent injury,” Jaskier blurted out.

“Of course not,” Geralt sneered a bit, “I might abuse the tools at my disposal in the heat of the moment, but I always care for them after.”

“I dislike owing a debt to you,” Jaskier said solemnly, “And I did promise you anything. So I accept.” He waited for Geralt to do something but the man just put the sword to the side, and then picked up a dagger. “Geralt?”

“Get naked, slut, and prep yourself for me. Know you have oil in your pack.” Geralt wasn’t even looking at him, just dragging the dagger against the whetstone. “I wouldn’t take a long time, you better be ready when I am done this weapon.”

Fuck, it was barely anytime for Geralt to take care of a dagger like that. Jaskier hurried over to his back and got the vial he had. He returned next to Geralt and slid the trousers off. They were both naked, something that was a common occurrence but now was for a far different reason. He unstoppered the oil, and coated a finger. “Geralt?”

“Hmm?”

“How big is your dick?” Geralt was almost half done with the dagger. And it hung large, but if it was all show, he knew how much prep he needed to do. There was no answer, and Jaskier knelt on his bedroll, and carefully pushed one finger in. He gulped when Geralt put the dagger down. “You aren’t finished that,” Jaskier protested. “I know how long you take, and you are not finished.”

Geralt stood and he was close to Jaskier. He then reached down and stroked himself, steadily, saying nothing until he was fully hard. He pressed his cock against Jaskier’s lips and Jaskier opened his mouth, eager. Geralt just laughed and sat back down, returned to taking care of the dagger. “I am that large, and you haven’t done anything interesting or worthy enough to have the pleasure of sucking of cock, you slattern.”

“Yes, sir,” Jaskier answered and flinched a bit, wondered how that would go over.

“Good boy,” Geralt nodded. “Losing time, there.”

Jaskier shivered at being called good by Geralt. Usually it was insults or grunts, though he had long since learned when the words were serious and when Geralt was trying to tease but his tamped down emotions made inflection difficult to convey. He moved as quickly as he comfortably could, and in fact was actually moving a bit quicker than that, but Geralt was almost done. He had just pressed a third finger in when Geralt sheathed the dagger. “You have other weapons?” Jaskier was sure the man had to have another dagger. He had to, he was Geralt he had a million weapons. “A bomb that needs checking? Your crossbow?”

“Your fault for not moving quick enough,” Geralt tsked and Jaskier’s cheeks heated. Geralt picked up the oil. “I’ll be nice though,” Jaskier watched him pour the oil over his cock, and stroke himself. “Hands and knees, slut.” 

Jaskier pulled his fingers out, wiped them on the ground. This was going to hurt. Fuck, Jaskier wanted it to hurt. He tried simultaneously to brace himself, but also relax. But then nothing happened. “Geralt?” There was a hard hit on his ass that rocked him onto his elbows. That was going to smart for a bit. “Sir?” There was nothing and he looked over. Fuck, Geralt looked magnificent and like he was waiting. “Please, sir. Let me fulfill my promise to you. Fuck me until I break apart.” And he was given that small smile again, that Geralt had one last reassurance that this was welcome. 

Jaskier pressed back, and had his ass hit hard again. He groaned, because it felt a lot better than he expected. There were a few more hits and they were not Geralt’s full strength, but he wasn’t going gently either. A couple more and he was crying. He tried to stifle the noise.

“If I wanted a silent fuck toy, I would have gagged you, don’t hold back,” Geralt snarled and there was one more truly vicious slap to his ass and as the pain of that reverberated up his spine, Geralt lined up and pressed in, not stopping until he was fully pushed into Jaskier, the stretch of it taking all the breath in Jaskier’s lungs. It hurt, a lot, though not as much as it could have, and balanced out by the knowledge it was Geralt in him balanced out that pain. “If you come tonight it is only because of my cock, no hand is going to touch your cock.”

“That’s unfair.”

“Your dick gets you in enough trouble, are you going to let it do so now?”

“No sir,” Jaskier said quickly, a bit scared of what trouble would mean if they were starting like this. Geralt’s fingers dug into his hips, and Jaskier knew they would bruise, he wondered how much of his skin would be marked by the end of this. There was no gentle ease back, no slow start, no chance to adjust. Geralt just started fucking him and all Jaskier could do was hang on. He had had sex before where he hadn’t been the other partners priority, them just wanting to get off, and in theory that was this. Geralt had called him a fuck toy, a whore. And Jaskier could only come from a cock in him if he had had a lot of previous stimulation. So he should be feeling used, but he didn’t.

Well, no he was feeling used, but by melitele he wanted this sort of used, because it was Geralt and it was going to be worth it. He lost the thought as Geralt’s cock pressed in and out of him, and he could feel a bit more oil as he pressed in again. Geralt wasn’t the biggest cock he had ever taken - there had been a wooden one on a bet in university, but it was the largest real one, and Geralt was relentless. And when the pain of it faded into pleasure, and the sting from the swats faded away, Jaskier realized that Geralt was talking. Actually talking to him. 

And it was incredibly filthy. Oh holy fuck, praise every god ever, Geralt talked during sex. 

“I should have been using you for years, slut, you were right there, but I didn’t, you never suggested an interest. Then I thought, it is Jaskier, he doesn’t count as people that need to be treated with respect. Not the way he behaves. Knew you’d actually be happiest as my fuck toy, and the way you are clenching around my cock, guess I was right. Fuck, you weak little mind was just waiting for this wasn’t need, so desperate to be my toy? Is this why you were fucking anything that smiled at you, because you weren’t being used properly?” 

Jaskier was flushed red with humiliation and arousal, because he should be fighting this, the way Geralt was talking to him, but it was pulling at something deep inside him. He moaned and dropped his head and arms, in complete supplication; the only reason he didn’t fall off of Geralt’s cock was the brutal grip the man had on his hips. “Take what you need,” Jaskier managed to say.

“Well aren’t you trying to be generous, like you have any say in this at all,” Geralt growled and he seemed to just go even harder, and Jaskier just took it, until Geralt cursed and went still. Jaskier whimpered a bit, aching. He wondered if he could risk a touch to his cock, Geralt distracted by the orgasm. He started to sneak a hand to his cock, and he cursed when Geralt pulled abruptly out and then more of those hard hits were delivered to his ass. “What did I say, whore?”

Jaskier flinched when he was turned over and saw Geralt’s face. “No hand on my cock all of the night, sir.” His head rocked as Geralt slapped him, but at least it was a gentler slap than what had been delivered to his ass. He wiped at his face, streaked with tears and sweat. “Sorry, sir,” he whispered. He knew he was fucked, both in the good way and the bad, because even though he had just come, Geralt was still half hard. “What are you going to do?” He was terrified and eager to find out. Jaskier wanted to cry again when Geralt’s face switched from hard to pitying; it was just so much worse, not that Geralt was angry but disappointed.

He could live with an angry Geralt, that was practically the man’s natural state, but that look, it would crush Jaskier. “No it is my fault, I set too hard a task for a pathetically eager little fuck toy like yourself. I should have known a creature like you, practically always in heat couldn’t obey such a simple command. I need to help you, take better care of you.”

“You take good care of me,” Jaskier whispered, and could feel the heat in his cheeks spread down his neck, and his cock flagged at the chiding tone. 

Geralt just shook his head. “No no no, my little slut, I need to look after you.”

Jaskier whimpered when Geralt went away towards their packs. Not being under the witcher’s gaze made him shiver with cold, with loss. He felt empty. Jaskier curled into a ball, but before he could drop too much, Geralt was back and picking him up like a sack, one armed. Jaskier was not a small man, but when Geralt treated him like he was, it felt intoxicating. He lost his breath as he was dropped across Roach’s saddle. “I don’t understand.”

Geralt went around and pulled wrists forward as he drove a stake into the ground. Roach’s reins were tied around his wrists and then attached to the stake. “There you go, little one, now you can’t misbehave. What do you say to me?”

“Thank you, sir,” Jaskier said in a voice that could be barely heard and one of those painful hits was delivered to his ass again. “Thank you, sir,” he said in a clearer voice. “Why am I leaning across the saddle, sir?” 

Geralt crouched next to his head. “Well you are always asking to ride. And it was cruel of me to think you could go tonight waiting to come until I let you. That is too much to ask of a fuck toy like you, need to build up to that.”

Jaskier shivered at the realization that Geralt really was planning this as a long term thing. “I could do it for you, sir.”

“You would try, and you’d fail, and I’d have to punish you. That’s not very nice on our first night playing, is it?” Geralt was crouched down next to him. “So, I am going to be very generous with you, just tonight. You can come.”

“Thank you, sir,” Jaskier twisted his head to look at him. “But how?”

“You always want to ride,” Geralt repeated, “So fuck your cock against the saddle until you come. Aren’t I being nice by letting you do that?”

It was torture. “Yes, sir, thank you sir. Saddle is ummm, a bit hard against my cock though, I’m not sure how I will...” He couldn't quite finish the sentence.

“I’m sure a slut like you can manage. Impress me and I might even let you suck my cock,” Geralt said. He moved aways and Jaskier tracked the noise, heard the sound of water skin pouring onto cloth. Geralt cleaning himself off. Jaskier figured he wouldn’t get cleaned up until this was over. “I don’t hear anything interesting.”

“I -” Jaskier felt awkward, unsure which really wasn’t common during sex.

“Fine,” Geralt huffed, “I have to admit, I didn’t expect you to need this much help. You’ve been having bad sex, Jaskier. We are going to have to fix that. I expected you to be much more creative. But I suppose the secrecy of fucking people that don’t belong to you, means very little time for getting good at sex.”

“I am amazing at sex,” Jaskier protested. “This is just a little much!” Fuck, Geralt laughed and it was a dark noise, the sort that vampires seduced with in the books that Geralt was never supposed to know Jaskier devoured.

“You think this is a lot? Starting to debate if I was wrong, and you aren’t the fuck toy for me after all.”

Before Jaskier could protest that, Geralt was moving him. His cock was pressed up between the saddle and his stomach and just a bit of oil drizzled onto his cock. “There you go, little one. Think you can try, really hard for me? Prove you are worthy of being my fuck toy?” 

“I can sir, I really want to be yours.”

“Good, because I don’t despise you, and you are showing good potential,” Geralt praised. “Now ride the saddle, Jaskier.”

Geralt was sitting next to him, just watching him, and Jaskier felt so damn exposed. This was humiliating and awkward and he had never had anything like this, thought he wanted anything like this. But Geralt was pulling desires out of him, he always did from the first time he had seen the witcher.

Jaskier recreated himself for Geralt before, he was more than willing to do so again. Jaskier rocked against the saddle and he couldn’t quite get purchase, he adjusted a bit so he knees dug into the ground. He moved up and down and it hurt against his cock, chasing any pleasure here would be difficult. “Sir, help please? I want to be good for you, be yours.”

“Good job, asking for help. A creature like you knowing how foolish they are and asking for help is rare. I am pleased, little slut.” Geralt started spanking him again and it rocked him hard against the saddle. All of Jaskier’s synapses were firing. There was the stretch of his arms, the bound wrists, his cock rubbing too hard between his skin and the saddle, and the pain blooming yet again on his ass. “I have wanted to treat you like this for years, you know. I have built such plans up in my mind. Do you know how many times I have pictured shutting you up with my cock?” Jaskier moaned. “Just stop Roach, climb off, not care how long it has been since a bath, how long I’ve been riding. Just open my trousers on the side of the road and jam my sweaty cock down your throat until you choke. You’d tell me to be careful, you had to sing that night, and I’d ignore that, because really you don’t need to sing anymore, your job is simply to be a vessel for my needs. All your focus would be on that. I’d make you so hungry, needy for my touch, my body, that you eventually forget that you were even a bard and not always just my perfect little whore.” 

Geralt’s fingers pushed into him without warning, and Jaskier shouted, tried to scrabble away from the touch, they were unoiled, counting on the previous fuck to have enough come and oil in Jaskier to make it fine. It wasn’t, then Geralt stroked his prostate and it was very fine. Jaskier’s cock was full and aching. “Sir, thank you, sir. I just want to be good for you, be so good for you,” Jaskier babbled, because Geralt hadn’t been the only one to fantasize over the years. “I didn’t, I never quite thought it would be like this, but I wanted. I wanted to suck your cock, be fucked by you. Kissed by you. I wanted to learn your body better than I know my own, wanted to put a show on for you.”

“And you are,” Geralt pointed out. His fingers didn’t let up, just kept doing hard little circles on his prostate and the saddle was so painful, unforgiving against his cock. “You are doing well, just a little more wouldn’t it be?” Jaskier nodded. Just a little more. “Too bad,” Geralt said. “Finish yourself.”

Jaskier sobbed when Geralt’s fingers pulled out. But he rocked against the saddle, unsure after this if he’d ever want anything touching his cock ever again. He was so close, he just needed a bit more. He arched up and away from the saddle, and Geralt delivered a blow to his ass so hard it dropped him brutally against the saddle and it was all excruciating and Geralt growled, “Be a good little slut and come for me.” The fingers pressed in again, too hard against such a sensitive spot, and the orgasm that ripped through Jaskier had his vision going blurry, made him feel better, more overwhelmed than even the first time he had pressed into another body. He was sobbing, and he didn’t care how shitty he looked right now. He just wanted to be good for Geralt.

“Well done,” Geralt praised. “That was so well done, little fox, I am so proud of you being such a good slut for me.” He was untied from the stake and his shoulders rubbed a bit. “But really, Roach can’t have her saddle be a mess can she?” Jaskier shook his head no, because of course not. “Clean it up,” Geralt ordered and Jaskier looked around for a cloth, hands still bound. Geralt tsked that disappointed noise, and Jaskier felt his eyes well even more. “With your tongue, Jaskier. I’ll even help you.”

Geralt held the saddle up and Jaskier watched his come and the oil slowly slide down the leather. He began to lick it clean, he looked up once at Geralt and in the shadows his eyes were almost toxicity black. Fuck what would that be like, if this was Geralt naturally, to be fucked by him when he was riding potion come down. Jaskier wouldn’t be able to walk for days. He wondered if Geralt would carry him then. That would be nice. “Focus, little slut, much more tonight,” Geralt warned. 

Jaskier stopped letting his thoughts drift and licked until the saddle was clean. “Good boy, and you were impressive for your first time with such a difficult task, so you may suck my cock.”

“Thank you, sir.” Jaskier stayed kneeling and watched Geralt carefully put the equipment down. Then he moved forward, and Jaskier opened his mouth. “I don’t…” Jaskier took a deep breath. “You can fuck my face, sir,” he finished.

Geralt snorted, and he smacked Jaskier in the face with his cock. “Oh, do little sluts like you actually get a say in how I use your mouth? Is that your place?”

“No, sir, I am just here to be used,” Jaskier saw a fire blaze in Geralt’s eyes that he had said that. “Whatever you want, sir.” He opened his mouth and waited, a supplicant receiving the grace of a god. Geralt’s fingers sank into his hair, and pulled hard, and Jaskier had his mouth full of Geralt’s cock. It was big enough he was going to be drooling soon, make a mess of himself…more of a mess of himself. Geralt’s hands were painful with how they tugged at his hair, and Geralt moved Jaskier’s head back and forth. Jaskier noticed though that Geralt wasn’t pushing hard into his throat, pressing a bit against but not sinking in.

Because Geralt knew exactly what Jaskier could take and wasn’t going to push hard on this one. Jaskier relaxed his jaw as much as he could and emptied his mind; he turned himself into a vessel for Geralt. He honestly lost track of time, his eyes were closed and he trusted Geralt enough to not worry. Geralt was calling him names, suggesting horrific and intriguing things, promises of what their journey would be like from then on, and still he never pushed too hard.

But Jaskier relaxed his throat a bit more and when Geralt pulled him down the length, Jaskier pushed himself forward just a bit more, until Geralt was in his throat and he swallowed. 

“Fuck, you little slut, my perfect fucking whore,” Geralt growled as he spilled at the extra constriction against his length. Jaskier whined when Geralt’s cock wasn’t in his mouth anymore. “Aww, little one, needs to suck,” Geralt crooned, and his softening cock was back in Jaskier’s mouth. Jaskier sighed contentedly. “Now isn’t this interesting, and something I will be using in the future,” Geralt said. His fingers were gentler in Jaskier’s hair, but the occasional scrape of nail that caused sparks in Jaskier’s mind. He suckled at Geralt’s cock, until Geralt pulled out of his mouth.

Jaskier was laid down on his bedroll, and his bound wrists looped over that stake again. “Now let’s really get going,” Geralt said.

“What?” Jaskier looked at him, “What more do you have in you?”

“So much more,” Geralt growled and the biting began. His neck, shoulders, nipples, hipbones, thighs. Geralt was biting everywhere, small nips, sucking bruises, and in a few spots so close to breaking skin. He was turned over and the same was done down his spine, and Geralt bit hard over the bruises the spankings would cause to bloom in the morning. Then Geralt was licking at his hole. 

“Sir!” Jaskier cried out. It was too much, even as he tried to push back for more. Geralt’s tongue was lapping at him, pressed in, and it was so much on his over stimulated body, and he wanted more. But Geralt pulled away and turned him back over. He was kneeling between Jaskier’s legs. 

“How many times has my little slut been fucked in a night?”

“Three times,” Jaskier said.

“Hmm,” Geralt replied and coated his cock, pushed in again. And he was right, that they were really just getting going. At a certain point it all became a blur, but he thought in the end Geralt had fucked him five times. Maybe. There was more biting, and a few more hits, and his cock wasn’t touched by Geralt and it hurt, all he wanted was Geralt to touch him there, he wondered if Geralt would ever be kind like that. And if he wasn’t, Jaskier was sure he’d still be back for more.

He was so limp and worn out. Geralt was still in him, not fully hard but using Jaskier’s body to get himself there for a last orgasm. “You’ve been perfect for me, little one,” Geralt whispered against his ear. “I think I will keep you. Would you like that? We’ll train you up to be my perfect little slut?”

Jaskier let out a quiet whimper of pleasure, of ache. It would kill him. And he wanted to die that death.

“Say it whore,” Geralt bit his ear hard.

“I want to be your slut, your toy for as long as you’ll let me,” Jaskier pleaded. “Please, sir.”

“It will be my pleasure to have you as my slut, and I will make it your pleasure too, little fox,” Geralt promised. Jaskier screamed as Geralt’s hand wrapped around his cock and stroked him off, too hard, and perfect and he came far too quickly considering what his body had been through. He fell asleep Geralt still fucking into him. 

He awoke to full daylight, his body clean, the smell of healing balm all over him, and he was in Geralt’s lap, being held close, but not too tightly. “Call me your little fox again,” Jaskier whispered against his neck. 

“My little fox, oh you were so incredible for me last night,” Geralt praised, “I couldn’t believe how much you gave to me. More than I ever could have hoped for. I took too much, and -”

“I think we might need to have a long talk going forward, but you didn’t take too much, especially because we aren’t going anywhere today?”

“No, we can camp here for a few days,” Geralt swore, “Are you sure?”

“I am sure.” Jaskier looked up at him, and there was worry in Geralt’s eyes. “This? Whatever the fuck that was, we are doing more. Geralt I was already yours. This is just another level of it.”

“Thank you, little fox,” Geralt kissed the top of his head. “I have plans, hopes but -”

Jaskier groaned as he sat up so he could properly look at Geralt, very pleased they were staying put. It was difficult but he moved so that he was astride Geralt. “I need a favour, please, you need to help me Geralt, and I’ll do anything you want in return.”

Geralt gave him that small smile that Jaskier knew solely belonged to him. He then rolled his eyes and huffed. “What trouble did you get yourself into now, Jaskier?”

“I have had a taste of my best friend’s cock, and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to live without it. I’ll do whatever you want, owe you the biggest favour ever, if you can get my best friend to promise that he’ll give it to me again.” Jaskier grinned, ran a hand over Geralt’s hair.

“Anything?” Geralt whispered, voice going even deeper.

“Anything,” Jaskier agreed.

Geralt gave him a soft and perfect kiss and Jaskier melted. Geralt then bit his lip hard, and Jaskier melted even more.


End file.
